Freddy in Wonderland
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Freddy Fazebear was a somewhat sullen and quite type of teenager, he didn't like his mother's boyfriend ect ect. But the day of his mother's wedding things change for him whether it be for the worst or for the best. ((Sorry that it's such a short summary just read to find out more!))
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! I know this might be cliched but still I felt the need to make an Alice in Wonderland type version for Five Night's At Freddy's. I promise it won't all be like the _ **se! Yes I plan to write more fanfictions for Five Nights At Freddy's but until then just hang in there until I finish this and write new ones but this is my first one so enjoy!**_

* * *

"Freddy! Come on get the hell up!" Those words shot through Freddy's head and he growled softly. He didn't like being woken up today of all days. "Get the hell up come on!"

"I'm up!" He snaps angrily sitting up his blue eyes flashing with anger as his dark brown hair flopped over his forehead and into his eyes.

He climbed out of bed sighing softly and walked to his closet, pulled out his suit and walked to the bathroom and entered it, shut the door and started the shower setting it as hot as it can be. He stripped his clothing off and walked to the shower, stuck his hand in checking the water and climbed in his skin immediately breaking out in goosebumps and then gradually relaxed and he let his head fall back and slide close. The water was blissfully hot and he loved it deeply, he loved the warmth the water gave and he felt it seeping down into his core and he set to work on washing his hair slowly following it with his body wash. He then stood under the water allowing the soap to slide down his body and when he scrubbed the soap out of his immediately scrubbed conditioner and quickly finished, stepped out and grabbed a towel drying his body quickly and roughly.

He stepped into his boxers, pants, pulled his socks and shoes on then stood up again and pulled his white button up shirt on, did the button's quickly fixing the collar, put his tie on following it with his black blazer and did the single middle brushed his teeth quickly then walked out grabbing his brush and moved it through his hair then walked down stairs. His mother stood there staring up at him rather impatiently. He had gotten his blue eyes from her but that's practically where the resemblance ended between him and his mother. The rest of his looks he had gotten from his father who his mother had divorced when he was about ten years old and now she was remarrying to some douche of a man.

"Come on, we need to get going!" She snapped at him rather angrily her blue eyes flashing as his had and he glared as they walked out the door.

"You know I'd rather not even go." He grumbled and she glared at him as he had and clenched her jaw for a few moments.

"Freddy I'd appreciate it if you could just be happy for me for once! I haven't been happy for years after I divorced your father and now that I'm getting remarried to someone I truly and genuinely love you just have to immediately start hating them don't you?" She growled out her eyes bright with anger and he didn't say a single word. It was true, he hated the man his mother was marrying they just didn't get along. She sighed then looked at him apologetically as they got in the car.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like I'm not happy with you, I am I truly am but Freddy you need a father figure in your life, one that's even better than your father. Your a seventeen year old boy, you need a father in your life at this age because your going through things I don't know how to deal with but it's more than that. You just don't like that I'm in love with someone other than your father. But trust me Freddy once you get to know him you'll love him just as I do okay? So please just try to be happy? For me?"

"Fine. I'll do my best." He said shortly crossing his arms as they drove out of the drive way then right down the street.

The car was silent only to be filled with occasional sighs from his mother. Before long they reached the forest-y park where his mother was to be married out doors surprisingly that she had chosen and he sighed softly himself. They got out just as a few of his mother's friends showed up and ushered her away to this little cabin type house that rested in the woods and they went in to get his mother ready and he sighed before going to wander around the woods. He looked up and down at everything, the trees were a deep brown and the leaves such a pretty crisp green. He let out a soft breath moving his hands through his slowly drying hair and he continued to look around until he heard feet crunching against the ground behind him and he spun around. There stood a man, tall maybe about five foot eight, which was the same height as him, he had shaggy looking violet hair that flopped into his eyes and red eyes, he looked relatively normal except for the old looking suit and as his eyes wondered up he blinked. Sticking out of the violet hair were tall proud white ears.

He blinked rapidly as if he couldn't believe it and he felt the impulse to rub his eyes as if this wasn't real. The violet haired man looked at him then grinned loosely in a way that made Freddy feel like blushing almost and he stepped closer causing Freddy to take a large step back quickly. He continued forward and Freddy continued moving backwards. The sounds of his mother calling for him echoed to him but he couldn't bring himself to even answer and as he kept moving backwards he felt that even the slightest fast move and he'd be sprawled out on his back. He stopped walking and the violet haired man stepped closer, so close he was nearly pressed up against Freddy and he looked at the brunette.

"We need you." He said and Freddy blinked rapidly and before he could even get out a word the violet haired man shoved him hard and he was suddenly falling through the air a gasp getting stuck in his throat. Freddy spiraled down and a girlish sounding scream broke free from him and it echoed through out the air and came right back at him and he winced. The air was moving up and around him fast as he gasped loudly his eyes looked around, his hair completely away from his face as his pupils seemed to shrink to small pin pricks in his eyes and he shivered faintly. He didn't know what the hell was going on and he didn't know where the hell it was he was going but before he could think, before he could comprehend it he gasped once more and then as he scrunched his eyes shut he slammed down onto something so hard it knocked him out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! I'm sorry it's been a while since updated this story but here's a new chapter! I'm gonna try to update a bit faster during the school week but for now just enjoyc the chapter! ^^**_

* * *

He woke up slowly groaning softly and his lashes fluttered softly. He didn't even want to wake up right then, his body hurting so badly and he felt like he was being torn apart. His eyes opened despite his mental protests and he sat up slowly looking around, his eyes dull and glazed with the soreness and slight pain running through his body. He blinked then stood up slowly. He blinked again then let out a soft sigh; who the hell makes a room out of doors?! He glared slightly feeling irritated already feeling as though he was making no progress at all and then he stood up. He walked to a door and twisted the handle but it wouldn't twist and he shook it until the door rattled softly. He walked over the to another door twisting and shaking the door repeating the precess with the rest of the doors before glaring and sighing irritatedly.

He noticed down by his feet suddenly smaller was that violet haired man, Freddy followed him and he blinked as he saw a tiny little door that the man ran through. He knew he was too big but if he wanted to get out of this room he needed to find a way to get smaller and when he noticed a small bottle on the table he walked over picking the bottle up, pulled the cork out of it and he tilted it back and when it was all gone he blinked waiitng for anything then shook his head. He should've know it wouldn't work.

He looked around when his body suddenly had spears of pain going through it and sparked all over until he screamed out the pain engulfing everything within his body and he screamed again. Just when he thought he couldn't take the pain anymore it stopped and when he opened his eyes he gasped. Everything was huge! He then realized things were huge he had just gotten smaller! He looked around then noticed the small door the man had gone through and ran right over to it. He pulled on the door and it swung open pretty easy and he noticed there was a key in lock but ignored it running right forward until he was plunged right into deep salty water and his eyes widened. He sunk feeling paralyze when his breath escaped from his lungs and a pair of hands pulled him right up quickly and he was suddenly staring into a pair of violet colored eyes and his eyes widened a bit again.

"Alice! What in the world were you thinking?" The girl said in a shocked tone when he noticed up on her head was mouse ears.

"I fell in the wat-Wait what the hell did you call me?" Freddy asked his blue eyes narrowing as he looked at her and she blinked her eyes seeming to water up almost immediately."D-Don't cry or anything!" He quickly amended as her sniffles began and she rubbed her eyes softly.

"I won't." She whispered yet her eyes continued to water up gently and he looked at her feeling uncomfortable with the situation.

"Alright well what's your name." He said scratching his cheek lightly and she smiled a beaming smile at him that caught him off guard by her sudden mood change.

"Well some people call me The Mouse, but you can just call me Balloon Girl or BG. I don't give out my real name quite so easily. So tell me, why did you drop into the water like that Alice?" She asked her head tilting and her brown pigtails swayed slightly.

"Nice to meet you then first of all, why do you keep calling me Alice?"

"Well because you're Alice!"

"No my name is Freddy. Not Alice."

"Oh hush. Let's get going, the Mock Turtle will want to see you soon." She said shaking her head almost viciously and began rowing the boat leaving Freddy's mind in a sea of confusion. What the hell was going on? He wasn't this Alice person this girl was talking about, he was Freddy Fazbear, he wasn't Alice. He sighed as she rowed and rowed when in what seemed like minutes he was already seeing land. He blinked rapidly, his eyes wide as the sand came into cloear focus and she jumped into the water and pushed the boat to land and he got out afterwards his now damp hair sticking to his skin.

"Is this Alice?" A voice said and Balloon Girl nodded her head just as viciously as she had shaken it in the boat and smiled.

"Yup! This is Alice!" She said proud of herself and before Freddy could snap out walked a guy just about his age, he had eery glowing white eyes and black and yellow streaked hair that seemed dulled down, his skin was porcelain white, his body was well built but on his back was a large turtle shell and little pig ears or something on top of his head and Freddy blinked rapidly looking at the guy when he turned and looked at Freddy.

"Alice! Oh my, you're all wet! Come come, let's get you changed into some dry clothes!" The guy said rushing forward grabbing Freddy's hand and yanked him towards the small looking shack house and pulled him inside revealing a much bigger interior than the outside gave off. He felt dizzy for a moment when the guy shoved a bundle of fabric into his hands.

"Here go change!" He said shoving him towards what looked like a bathroom then shut the door. Freddy didn't waste time and shed out of his damp clothes and pulled the new one's one. He blinked looking at his reflection. His clothes looked just like his black suit had but the color was a deep pretty sky blue and his button up shirt was black with a white tie instead and he felt strange. He walked out and the guy was sitting there, legs crossed a book in his lap then grinned widely at Freddy.

"Does everything fit?" He asked and Freddy blinked lightly then nodded.

"Yes everything fits perfectly." Freddy said and the guy stood up then held out his hand.

"I am the Mock Turtle." He said proudly making a small smile tug at Freddy's lips.

"And I'm Freddy." Freddy replied smiling softly but the Mock Turtle's nose wrinkled slightly as he looked at Freddy.

"Freddy? No no your name is Alice. That was a funny attempt at a small joke Alice but you shouldn't pull that little prank to much." He said wagging a finger at Freddy who felt lost already until he was yanked outside and suddenly the Mock Turtle began spinning him around and around until he felt his head begin to spin and without another word he was flown up in the air with a loud scream but surprisingly there was a door opened and waiting for him up there. "I hope to see you again Alice!" The Mock Turtle yelled waving as Freddy flew through the open door which disappeared abruptly after.

"God what the hell is going on? No, just where the hell am I?" Freddy groaned out to himself before sitting up from landing hard on the ground and looked around at the slightly forest looking area around him and he brushed his hands over his pants and began walking. He walked and walked until his feet began to ache and when he paused he felt so tired like he could sleep but he didn't want to.

"You ask such good questions Alice." A voice came into the air and Freddy jerked ot a stop. He looked around quickly his eyes wide and he took one small step and kept looking around then there was loud abrupt laughter.

"What the hell this isn't funny!" Freddy shouted out loudly his eyes narrowing his head ready to explode. "I'm tired of this shit!" He screamed out feeling tired already when that same laughter floated over to him.

"Such a vulgar mouth you have on you Alice. You should really have a bar of soap in that foul mouth of yours." The voice said again laughing loudly and before Freddy could do anything, a shimmer in the air was visible and suddenly there was a man laying out on the tree branch. He didn't look much older than him. He had shoulder length deep red, he had an eye patch on his left eye but his right one glowed a bright vicious golden color like flame and he had a large grin, ears sitting a top of his head and a tail that flicked and curved into a question mark almost with every flick of it and he blinked lightly and the guy disappeared.

"Who are you? No, WHAT are you?" He asked clenching his hands into fists as he glared at the spot the man had been in when arms encircled his waist and a hand cupped his chin turning his head to the left and his eyes widened a blush scorching in his cheeks.

"I am Cheshire though some call Foxy. You may call me either one." He said purring out the words grinning and Freddy pulled away from him making the redhead laugh loudly. "You got some spirit in you Alice!"

"I am not Alice! I'm Freddy!" Freddy shouted making Foxy frown.

"You must stop saying that Alice." Foxy said his hands going to his hips as his good eye narrowed slightly at Freddy who blinked slightly once.

"Why?"

"Because you are Alice! Stop saying this other name, it'll bring nothing but trouble." Cheshire said before sighing keeping his hands on his waist."I probably shouldn't even show you the way to the party should I?"

"Party?" Freddy asked his head tilting his curiousity getting the better of him before he could keep the word in.

"Yes party, where the Mad Hatter is waiting for you but I won't." He said before disappearing and Freddy's eyes widened a bit. He'd just gone and blew it, the one person who could help him get the hell out of here and he blew it.

"I-I'm sorry! Please take me to the Mad Hatter! Please!" He shouted into the trees but only chirping noises got back to him then there was loud abrupt laughter.

"I like hearing you say please Alice!" Chesire shouted out between loud laughs and grinned widely at Freddy. "Fine I will take you to the part after all. Give me your hand and lets go." He said and the moment Freddy did he was being dragged through the woods wondering what the hell he'd just gotten himself into but it was possibly best to just go in deeper than struggling to find his way back after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey people! It's been kinda a long time since I've updated so I just wanted too update today before school tomorrow but I'm gonna try updating more often and get this story finished! Well I don't wanna start babbling so enjoy this chapter! ^^_**

* * *

The silence was so heavy Freddy felt an awkward feeling pulling at him. He followed the Cheshire Cat or "Foxy" as he said but the red haired man insisted on holding his hand. He sighed out quietly the forest all around them seemed to be repeating the noise and Cheshire just grinned at him.

"Don't worry dear Alice we'll be there momentarily." He said his gold eye shining bright then grinning widely.

"I see. . well can you tell me why I'm even here in the first place?" Freddy asked as he looked at the red head who shook his head softly.

"I can't tell you that." He said looking over his shoulder again as he looked at Freddy before walking away and Freddy sighed out his dark hair flopping into his face.

"Why can't you?" He asked as the leaves crunched underneath his feet as they walked and the red head sighed slightly.

"Because I am not allowed to say anything to you." He said his words sounding clipped and forced out in a way and he looked at the red haired man blinking lightly.

"why aren't you allowed to tell me-mmhff!" His words cut off as Cheshire spun around his lips pressing to Freddy in a deep kiss. Freddy's eyes widened hugely as he was backed against a tree the kiss continuing and being dragged as he stood frozen under neath the red heads lips until he pulled back.

"That's what happen's when nosy Alice asks to many questions." Cheshire growled out playfully, his tail swishing around crazily as he looked at Freddy. "Understand that? Next time you keep asking why this is what's going to happen."

"I-I understand." Freddy said his words stuttering a bit his cheeks a deep red as he looked at Cheshire his eyes wide and bright.

"Good. Now come on let's get going! We're going to be late if we don't hurry." He said pulling on Freddy's hand and ran forward dragging the brunette with him grinning madly and skipped a couple times once.

Before long Freddy was yanked into a clearing where a long table was set with a beautiful white table clothe, tea cups, sauscers, plates with food and tea pots were scattered across. The table and despite the people sitting at the table there sat a man at the head at the table that got Freddy's full attention. He stood up showing fancy yet old looking clothes that looked like there was more layers of clothes than there should be. On top of his head sat a slightly tall hat with a deep red satin ribbon tied around it. He had short dirty blonde hair and magnetizing black and white eyes. He had a grin curved over his lips and he had startling pale white skin. He stood up walking over to Freddy and Cheshire with slow leisurely steps and before long he was standing right in front of them a real smile pulling across his lips as he looked at the two of them, then his eyes locked onto Cheshire's eyes.

"So this is Alice?" He asked his voice smooth and soft almost as he looked at Cheshire who nodded grinning gently.

"Yes this is Alice himself. He's a bit strange if I do say so myself but other than that he is rather interesting." Cheshire said his tail swishing slightly as he grinned a bit wider looking at him.

"I see. Well Alice, I am the Mad Hatter." He said holding out his hand and Freddy reached his hand out locking hands and they shook once before Freddy pulled his hand back.

"Nice to meet you I guess." He murmured placing his hands in the pockets of the pants as he looked around. "So what are you guys doing out here?"

"Well we're having a tea party of course! You and Cheshire are two of the main guests for this party after all!" The Mad Hatter said with a large grin and Freddy felt a bit unnerved when his hand was seized and he was being dragged towards the table and in a chair before blinking even once.

"Oh Hatter you startled him. You should be much smoother when pulling people to places." Cheshire said sitting down next to Freddy tapping his fingers against the table gently as his tail swished around slightly chuckling a bit.

"Well you know me Foxy, I cannot help doing things the way I've been doing it for a long time." The Mad Hatter said chuckling and Freddy felt a small jolt go through him when Cheshire's nick name was used and it surprised.

"Oh I know you too well Hatter." He said chuckling as a tea cup was placed in front of him, he leaned forward grabbing a few cubes of sugar into his tea stirring it softly until it the sugar melted and he took a large sip from it.

"Yes you do. Oh poor Alice you look so lost! You see many people all me The Hatter or just Hatter as an abbreviation." The Hatter said smiling gently as he sat back at his seat chuckling softly.

"Alright I understand." Freddy said nodding deciding mentally just to go along with everything to keep from trying to figure it out later on and get a massive headache from it all.

"Alice do you understand why it is you're here?" The Hatter said as he lifted his tea cup half way to his mouth as he looked at Freddy intently and seriously.

"No I really don't." He said shifting gently looking down at his tea and chewed on his lip lightly.

"Well. . Alice you're here to help us get rid of the Queen of Hearts." The Hatter said shifting gently and took a sip of his tea.

"W-What?! I can't do that!" He yelled his blue eyes widening as the looked at the Hatter.

"You only say you can't but you wouldn't be here Alice if we didn't believe you were the one."

"But still I can't possibly get rid of a Queen!"

"You will discover that you can Alice." The hatter said looking at Freddy evenly and Freddy blew out an irritated breath.

"No I really cannot do this I just want to go back home and get there in time for my mother's wedding before she starts freaking out or something like that I'm not meant to be here to help over throw some stupid Queen!" He shouted his words echoing through the trees and everyone's eyes widened and the Hatter slammed his cup down as he looked at Freddy.

"You must watch what you say Alice. Words tend to flow through this trees quite easily and if the Queen where to hear it'd be off with your head my dear." The Hatter said his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked at Freddy who felt his heart jump in his chest as he looked at the man.

"R-Really?" Freddy asked his words stuttering out slightly as he looked at the man.

"Yes trust me. Now come along I'd love to speak with you and go on a walk with you dear Alice." The Hatter said standing up and held his hand gloved out towards Freddy.

He looked at the hand before standing up sighing softly and allowed the Hatter to pull him down the little walk way and he honestly hoped that the walk would possibly be a very short one yet he also hoped the walk would give him some sort of clarity for his mind or understanding. Anything. But as he walked down the little path with the Hatter he knew nothing was going to be simple.


End file.
